


Antony and Stephen run into Jannis "Jay" Niewöhner

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [127]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.





	Antony and Stephen run into Jannis "Jay" Niewöhner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

**players only. takes place after[moving day](https://antony-starr.dreamwidth.org/17549.html). Jay was written by Sasha Hale.**

The last two days had seen Antony and Stephen working their asses off to get everything in the new apartment and unpacked - with Christos's help they'd achieved a semblance of order that the two of them agreed they could live with - as a reward Stephen had suggested dinner at the club, even going so far as to suggest he'd dress up a little if it pleased, at least while they ate. That had earned him a wicked smile.

Having cleared their plates of steak, fries and salad, Stephen's cajoled Antony into taking them to the bar. 'It's been an age since we got to just relax around other kinky people and watch for a while' and Antony had been easily persuaded. So now, hand in hand they enter the bar at Citadel New York, looking for a table or a booth.

The place is packed and Antony points out a newly vacated table just being cleared before noticing a booth in the corner with an even better view. He's leading Stephen in that direction when he spies a very familiar face heading towards them. "Hey, fancy meeting you here," he grins, eyes crinkling.

Jay beams and waves. "Hey boss, long time no see." Freshly fucked with wild hair and still some rope marks on his pale wrists, Jannis pulls his friend and employer into a quick hug. "I just came down here for my after-scene ice cream." With a smile, he turns to the man next to Antony. "That him?"

"This is him," Antony nods, with obvious pride and happiness. "Stephen, this is Jay Niewöhner. He does some consulting for the company. Jay, this is my partner, my boy, Stephen Amell."

Stephen arches a brow at the greeting, eyes the guy from head to toe. Tall, dirty blonde, blue eyes... He throws his husband a curious look for a moment then he's all smiles as Antony introduces them. "Hi Jay, I've certainly heard your name before now," he offers as the takes the other man's hand. _Heard his name, not how young, cute and kinky he was though..._ "Good to put a face to it."

"Same goes for you." Holy shit, Antony's boy is hot. Jay had definitely expected that, but it's kinda nice to see that the man he had a crush on for years didn't just fall for anyone.

Nodding at the empty booth Jay looks back at Antony. "Would you guys be interested in sitting together? My treat even."

"Sure," Antony says, since they've already had dinner and were just planning on watching the floor shows for a while. "How have you been?" he asks, still holding Stephen's hand as they follow Jay to the booth.

"Peachy." Jay grins. "Just had an awesome scene and work is going really well. You'll see, I'll be better than you, soon." He teases, his expression warm and open with a hint of awe for Antony as usual. "What about you guys?"

"We're good," Antony says, gesturing to a server. "You know we opened the New York offices? Stephen and I both bought places here. We're using mine as an investment and Stephen's to live in when we're in New York." He smiles, giving Stephen's fingers a squeeze. "Arrow's on hiatus now but he's going to be shooting a movie here soon."

Stephen watches all this with interest, he's used to taking a step back and letting Antony lead a conversation, especially when it's someone his husband knows well; Louis, Tommy and such, so it affords him some time to assess the other person. This is the first time however he's not been able to read the dynamic between his husband and a friend with ease.

"We've just spent the last two days moving in, dinner here tonight was reward for the headache of it all," Stephen offers. "Back to the grind in a day or two though."

"Yeah, Marcus notified me. It's definitely pretty convenient." Jay spends almost half the year in New York City after all.

He turns towards Stephen with a big smile. "Congratulations on the movie deal. And of course on your success with your show." Jannis leans back and ruffles through his hair. "I never found the time to watch it, even though archery is a big hobby of mine. But I guess now I definitely should have a look."

The waiter arrives and Jay just nods at Antony, trusting his friend will know what to order for all of them or at least start.

"Don't worry, Antony didn't watch it until after we started dating," Stephen grins at his husband. "Even now he's Captain Oblivious to half my cultural references when it comes to the DC and Marvel."

"Only half though," Antony laughs, ordering a round of scotches, chocolate ice cream for Jay and salted caramel brownies with a scoop of French vanilla for him and Stephen to 'share'.

It's when Antony orders the ice cream for Jay that Stephen's suspicions are confirmed. Clearly a post scene treat that the other man indulges in, and there's only one way Antony would remember that.

"I'm shocked. Even my mom knows the Avengers - and has a huge crush on Captain America. You're getting old, boss." Jay teases. It's incredibly cute how tough, dangerous Antony interacts with his lover and it stings ever so slightly. They're sharing dessert for fuck's sake. "How did you two meet?"

Antony grins. "We met at Cit, in L.A.," he says, smiling over at Stephen. "Stephen was new and I was lucky. Staked my claim before anyone else could," he adds, _mostly_ kidding, although there's a serious kernel of truth to it.

"Seriously, I had been in the bar five seconds on my very first visit and he's hitting on me," Stephen laughs. "Date two and he agrees to be my Sir, it snowballed very quickly from there. Now..." Stephen glances down at where his wedding ring is and shrugs. "Well, the rest is history."

Jay follows Stephen's gaze - because he has a thing for hands - and swallows. He's not in any position to assume but with the way Antony is looking at his boy... "You're a very lucky man." His smile is still in place, but his voice is a lot softer than before.

"Yes," Stephen laughs, deliberately misunderstanding Jay. "Yes he is."

"Yes, I am," Antony agrees, sitting back a little as the server brings their drinks. "What about you?" he asks. "Seeing anyone regularly these days?" He knows damn well Jay's put two and two together but since he and Stephen are still keeping their wedding under wraps, he doesn't say anything more on the matter.

Jay laughs as well, but he's glad their drinks are coming in before he can say anything stupid. And then the moment is gone.

"Apart from some house doms? Nope, nobody. There was that one guy, but he pushed too hard so I ran the other way." The scotch helps with his nerves. "I don't let people fuck me outside of a relationship," he explains quickly with a crooked grin and a shrug, so Stephen knows what he's talking about.

"Oh okay," Stephen gives a half nod, he's not interested in judging anyone's choices. He stopped doing that a long time ago. He swirls his scotch around the glass before taking a drink.

Antony's ready to tease but he thinks better of it. "You said work's going well though?" He takes a sip of his scotch. "Did you get that file I sent over yesterday?"

"Of course. Shouldn't be a problem. It's only a level three encryption, so they're pretty much begging for it." Jay isn't sure how much Stephen knows about their work but it's definitely a better topic than his sex life. "Is it true that you're taking less international jobs now? Guao Meng asked."

"I'm personally cutting back but the company's still taking them," Antony says, smiling as the server brings their desserts. "I'm trying to delegate and not be away so much." He picks up a fork but only breaks off a small bite of brownie. A taste is good enough for him. Especially since it's Stephen's favourite. "How's your mum?" Because, Christ, he's starting to scratch off topics of conversation, aware there's landmines at every fucking turn.

"Good. She loved the cruise you suggested and she's even dating again. After fifteen years." Jay's face lights up immediately and picks up his ice cream, making a happy moaning sound at the sweet taste. Again, he tries to give Stephen the chance to take part in their conversation. "I grew up alone with my mum in Berlin. Which is an awesome city for the record. Ever been there? Famous actors sure travel a lot, don't they?" He seriously doesn't have a clue.

"No I've never been," Stephen concedes as he eyes up his brownie and makes a playful stabbing gesture at Antony's hand with this fork. "And I'm not famous, not really, but Tony and I travel a lot for fun, it's our thing. We've not done much of Europe to be fair, just Italy."

 _Tony?_ Jay swallows too much of his ice cream at once and has to cough hard, tears stinging in his eyes. "I loved Florence." The scotch helps with his throat. "And I'll gladly help out as a guide if you should ever decide to come to Europe's greenest capital." The offer is more politeness than anything because Jay is pretty sure Antony and Stephen prefer enjoying their trips alone.

"We might take you up on that," Antony says with a smile, "but we have a long list of places we want to visit and Stephen only has so much time off." He takes another drink. "Have you checked out any of the Cit resorts?"

"No, my skin doesn't take sun very well." Surprise, he's pale as a ghost. "And I don't really see the point in going alone anyway. Have you?" Jay asks, stuffing his face with more ice cream.

"Yeah, we went to Fiji not long after we got together, and we were in the Goa resort in January," Stephen throws Antony a grin, not elaborating that it had been their honeymoon. "But that was a reward for some hard core hiking in Nepal the week before," he adds, finally turning his attention to his dessert and tugging the plate closer and out of Antony's reach.

"Which Stephen doesn't want to repeat," Antony says with a laugh, nudging his husband's shoulder with his own. "You'd be surprised," he tells Jay. "The event weekends are good times to go. Lots of singles. It's a good place to meet people if you're looking for that."

"I'll think about it," promises Jay. "But you know, I've got this slave driver for a boss who always comes up with important jobs for me at the worst times." He teases with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Ha. Like you can't work remotely," Antony responds with a grin.

"Some people mean by that: getting on a 12 hour flight to remotely work on the plane that flies below you for five seconds." But yeah, Antony is right. Jay is usually pretty safe and sound, able to work from all over the world. He shrugs, eyes sparkling as he finishes his ice cream.

Antony laughs. He's not sure of Stephen's reaction to some of the work talk but at least it's the 'safe' stuff. "How long are you here for?"

"Another six weeks. Then it's Singapore and a job for the US government somewhere in the south-west. Will be fun." Jay puts his bowl aside. "You guys?"

"Back to LA very soon, I'm finishing up this season of 'Arrow' then I'm back here for the shoot, no leisurely hiatus for me this year," Stephen smiles, he's used to switching off when Antony's colleagues start talking shop, like it's some subconscious filter; too many pieces of random information might add up to something he doesn't want to know.

"And I'm back and forth but I'm hoping to mostly work here while Stephen's shooting," Antony says, his husband's smile widening his own. He glances back at Jay. "Check with Marcus about Singapore. I think we have something you could handle while you're there."

"Yes Sir." Jay immediately taps his smart-watch and makes it set a reminder. Then he finishes his drink, those smiles between Antony and Stephen make his mouth dry. "Can I ask you a personal question, Stephen? Nothing bad, I promise. Just... how did you know Antony was right for you? Especially that quickly? He's a great guy in comparison to some other tops out there, but that's not exactly enough, is it?"

And didn't Jay just confirm Stephen's suspicions, hardly discreet and Stephen's unimpressed. He hides it though, and he raises his gaze to meet Jay's. "'Top' is not a term I'd apply to Antony, he's dominant, through and through, the submissive in me recognised a man for whom that was a natural state, nothing forced, nothing fake. No bullshit. It's a gift, and not one I was about to let slip through my fingers, or let anyone else take from me."

Jay blinks and blushes deeply at that answer. "I'm... sorry, I didn't mean to use the wrong term." He feels scolded like a little kid and he's not sure how much of that is him feeling insufficient in comparison to Stephen and how much bite there truly is in the other man's words. Especially that last phrase feels like Stephen knows how much Jay adores Antony. "Thank you for answering me," he says quietly and stares at his hands. "I guess my inner submissive isn't that perceptive yet. But hopefully I'll experience something like that one day."

It's on the tip of Stephen's tongue to point out that Jay is little more than a child, but that would be rude and very not like him at all. "I'm sure you will," he concedes.

"I'm sure you will too," Antony says, watching them both now. Not really sure what the hell just happened there. "You'll meet your special someone."

"Thank you." Jay smiles crookedly and gets up. "I should go." He feels strangely vulnerable now and it's not like they had much to talk about to begin with. But he's glad Antony is happy with his boy. With a few gestures towards the waiter he makes sure they'll book the drinks and desserts on his account. "You two enjoy your time in New York. It was nice meeting you, Stephen. Boss."

"Take care," Antony nods, watching Jay make his way back through the crowd.

Stephen watches Jay retreat, he picks up his glass and drains it, "Would you like another?" he asks quietly.

"Sure," Antony gestures to their server for another round. "What was that about? You weren't unhappy I said we'd join him, were you?" He'd figured they had all evening.

"Not at all," Stephen pauses to chose his words. "However, whilst it didn't take me long to figure out you'd been intimate with him, I didn't appreciate him being so indiscreet about it. It was rude, and disrespectful."

"Indiscreet?" Antony's confused. "Because he asked you how you knew I was the one?"

Stephen sighs. "No." He shakes his head. "Tony... it was clear to me you'd fucked him, whether he assumed I knew or not, I have no idea, but I got the message loud and clear."

"Actually, I _didn't_ fuck him," Antony says, just so they're clear on that point. "We scened on an occasional basis for a few years but that ended when I met you and it was never serious."

"Okay, you didn't _fuck_ him. But we both know there are a myriad of intimacies that don't involve a dick in an ass, so don't be so obtuse," Stephen flinches at that. "Crap. I'm sorry. That was rude."

"Yeah, it was," Antony says, but he quiets for a moment as their drinks are delivered. "He's a good kid. Maybe it's a language thing or him being a kid, but either way, I know him and I know he didn't mean to offend you. He's got this whole thing in his head that he's going to meet fucking Prince Charming and give up his virginity and I wasn't it. I didn't _want_ to be it. He's just assuming I'm _your_ Prince Charming and he wanted to know how you knew."

"Well he's right about that at least, you are my Prince Charming, and he _is_ a kid. He's really expecting to meet his One and Only? He's what? 21? 22?" Stephen shakes his head at that. "Even I wasn't expecting that back then... you have to kiss a few frogs..."

Antony grins. "And I was one of his frogs. Seriously. There's nothing there," he says, taking a sip of his scotch. "He's a good worker, we had a lot of fun together, I sponsored him into Cit shortly after he turned eighteen so he'd have a safe place to play and that's it."

"'That's it'?" Stephen raises his brows and smiles into his drink. "Sure it is," he rolls his eyes. "How can someone so smart, so intuitive as you be that blind?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it was 'nothing' to Jay," Stephen shrugs. _Not then. Not now._

Antony thinks about that for a moment. He'd always assumed if Jay felt more he would've said something or offered to let Antony fuck him, but then again, they were never in a relationship and Jay knew things weren't serious for Antony... Fuck. He sighs. "Well, it wouldn't have made a difference to me," he admits softly, feeling a little ashamed. "We agreed if either of us got into a relationship, we'd stop playing and when I told him about you, that was that."

Stephen's tempted to point out that maybe Antony had assumed a level of emotional intelligence in Jay that was absent, particularly given his age. But he knows his husband, and he knows Antony will draw his own conclusions now he's had Jay's 'attachment' pointed out. "Well you sure do like blue eyes don't you..." he observes drily.

Antony laughs. "I never thought I had a type before," he says, shaking his head. "And I still think it's just coincidence but yes, I _love_ blue eyes. Especially a particular blue-eyed someone," he adds, leaning in to kiss Stephen on the mouth.

Stephen accepts the kiss and smiles against Antony's mouth. "Yeah, Ian's eyes are gorgeous," and he's laughing as he pulls back. "I love you."

Antony laughs. "I love you too."


End file.
